<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love over Logic by Purplefern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412096">Love over Logic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern'>Purplefern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I will fill the Unagami character tag all by myself, I'm too lazy to write the set up, Just wanted my two computer sons to have some interaction, Kai is only there for a hot minute, Oneshot?, Past Child Abandonment, Take it as it is, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unagami uses they/them pronouns, at the end, but technically still there so, computer BS written by someone with a very vague idea about coding and computers, kind of, too lazy to edit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Milton Dyer drops Unagami off at the ninja's for a few days while he's out of town, the ninja promise to do their best to watch the young computer.<br/>Later that night, Unagami claims that they do not need to sleep, but Zane senses that there's more to it than that.</p><p>(Same story, new title courtesy of Five_Foot_Hobbit )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milton Dyer &amp; Unagami (referenced), Unagami &amp; Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love over Logic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, so after watching Prime Empire (again) I had the dumb idea of the ninja becoming the go-to babysitters for Milton to take Unagami to if he has to go out and do out-of-town things for his career (because I HC that he gets back into the gaming business, then again that's kinda canon with Cole's line in S13? Anyway). So I wrote ANOTHER Unagami thing without updating my other one. </p><p>Some notes before the story starts:<br/>- As per usual, I write Unagami with they/them pronouns. See <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149719"> Hello, I've got Something to Tell You </a> for some more context if you want it.<br/>- I have a HC that Unagami appears younger/older based on their emotional state. I think I explain that better in this fic than I do in others, but you know thought I'd make sure that's clear so no one gets confused.<br/>- This may end up as one in a series of oneshots, but my brain often can't keep commitments so this might be it or I might do more. Even I don't know. </p><p>Ok, sorry for going on, you probably want to read the story now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai peeked his head into the guest room at 11 pm, and became a little concerned when he saw Unagami sitting on the floor with a book, clearly not asleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kid, shouldn’t you be in bed by now?” he asked them, big brother instincts kicking in at the sight of a child up at such a late hour, but his reaction significantly toned down because he wasn’t sure how that really worked with said child actually being a computer and all. </p><p> </p><p>They looked up from their book, and turned their attention to him, their expression relatively blank. “I appreciate the concern. However, I do not need to sleep,” they calmly informed him. </p><p> </p><p>If Zane hadn’t been his brother, he was sure he would find their monotone voice off putting. As it was, it really just made him a bit nostalgic. Speaking of Zane, he furrowed his brow as he momentarily questioned Unagami’s word. After all, even being a nindroid, he was <em> pretty </em> sure that Zane still slept. He wondered if Unagami could be the same way. But he quickly shrugged the thought off. Unagami was more likely to know what Unagami needed than Kai was. He didn’t understand computers <em> at all </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ok then,” he nodded to the kid. He then gave them a brief wave. They might not have needed to sleep, but he sure did. Watching a computer child was more exhausting than he would have thought. “G’night,” he told them, seeing them wave stiltedly in return before he closed the door and made his way down the hall towards his own room. </p><p> </p><p>On the way, speak of the devil, he passed by Zane who appeared to be walking back from the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Heading to bed?” the nindroid asked, smiling gently when Kai responded with a wide yawn. “Goodnight, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai chuckled tiredly, replying, “Yeah, it was a long day. Who knew watching one kid could be so exhausting?” </p><p> </p><p>Zane gave his own light laugh at the statement, remarking, “We should really know that by now. Between Lloyd and Sensei Wu we’ve done our fair share of looking after children.” He paused, pondering into the distance, “I wonder if I should check on Unagami…” </p><p> </p><p>Yawning again, Kai waved off his brother’s worries, telling him, “Nah, I just checked on ‘em. They’re good. Just reading a book in their room.”</p><p> </p><p>Zane seemed surprised at that, cocking his head to the side to regard his tired brother as he reflected on the statement, “I would have thought they would be in bed by now.” </p><p> </p><p>The red ninja shrugged loosely, “They said that they don’t need to sleep. Honestly,” he added in a lower tone, rubbing tiredly at his face, “it’s a relief. One less thing we have to worry about.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Zane hummed noncommitly, now looking thoughtfully at the door to the room that was being used as Unagami’s. “Well, sorry to keep you up. Good night, Kai,” he said once again, and Kai tiredly mumbled “night” in reply before stumbling off to his own room. </p><p> </p><p>The white ninja stayed where he was, still staring at Unagami’s door. Something about this didn’t feel right to the nindroid. Despite Kai’s assurances, he decided to pay his own visit to the small computer. </p><p> </p><p>He tapped on the door, waiting for Unagami’s small “you may enter” in reply before stepping into the room. </p><p>Putting on an unsuspecting smile, he told the computer seemingly airily, “Hello. Just coming in to say good night.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. But as I told the red one--er, Kai-- your platitude is unnecessary. I do not require sleep,” their voice didn’t waver as they stated this, and to anyone else it may have seemed that Unagami was being perfectly straightforward. Good thing that Zane wasn’t anyone. He sensed that there was more going on with this. Instead of leaving, he walked to the child and sat beside them. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps so,” agreed the nindroid, inclining his head ever so slightly, “But if you are anything like myself, you should still require a nightly debug and cache cleaning session to keep your systems running optimally. Resting, essentially, though semantically you would be correct about not needing ‘sleep’.” </p><p> </p><p>Their expression did not change, but Zane caught the slight flicker that passed through their whole body at his statement. It was enough to convince him that there was more to this than a lack of need for sleep. </p><p> </p><p>In a gentler tone, he prodded, “I’m correct, am I not?” </p><p> </p><p>Unagami hesitated, but soon replied in as composed a voice as ever, “You are.” Despite their calm voice, and stoic expression, their eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere except for the inquisitive ninja. </p><p> </p><p>“So why are you not resting?” he asked softly, though he was worried. Going without a debug for a night was not the end of the world, but it was certainly unpleasant. Zane had had to do it a few times throughout the ninja’s more intense adventures, but right now there was no reason for skipping it to be necessary. There had to be some reason for Unagami to be avoiding it. </p><p> </p><p>Their expression changed for the first time he could remember since they had arrived at the monastery-- clutching their father’s hand as he had explained to the ninja that he was going out of town and couldn’t bring the computer with him-- a slight frown forming. They said nothing, fidgeting absently with their hands. But Zane could be patient. (Someone had to be the patient one, FSM knew none of his siblings were.) Anyway, he could give them the time they needed to say what they wanted to say. </p><p> </p><p>“This place is...unfamiliar to Unagami,” they said after a long moment, though they still didn’t look at Zane. He wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but waited to let them finish. “Usually when I shut down for the night my...father is nearby.” </p><p> </p><p>And it suddenly seemed very simple. Really, they all should have noticed far earlier. Unagami missed their home and they were a bit frightened.  Any child in the same circumstance could have a problem sleeping. Apparently even when they looked like a child the ninja could forget, and assume since they were a computer they did not suffer from such things.</p><p> </p><p>“You are frightened,” he realized, trying to sound comforting despite his surprise. </p><p> </p><p>They gave no verbal response to his conclusion, but their form flickered once again, a long staticy wave that passed from their head to the soles of their feet, distorting all of their features along the way. Then, though it was very slight, they nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Unagami, you have to believe that you are safe here. My brothers and I would not let anything happen to you,” he consoled the small computer, putting a comforting arm around their slight shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>They still did not look at him, but replied, “I am aware.” He was getting better at reading through Unagami’s seeming neutrality (it helped that he was suddenly and poignantly reminded of himself, back when he first joined the ninja. It had taken them a while to understand him, as well). Though they sounded calm, he noticed a tenseness to their posture, and the way their words were even more clipped than usual. To the ninja, they almost sounded embarrassed, but also vaguely worried, which made him vaguely worried in turn.  </p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with being frightened of shutting down in an unfamiliar place,” he reassured them. </p><p> </p><p>They were quiet a long moment after that, tensing almost imperceptibly. When their shoulders shrunk underneath his arm, Zane didn’t even react except to hold them a bit tighter. By this point of watching Unagami, all the ninja had learned that Unagami’s form was tied into their emotional state. Whenever they felt more vulnerable or scared, their body would shift to match it; so their outside was often a good indicator of how they were feeling inside. </p><p> </p><p>“What if father doesn’t come back?” the question came out of the child in a breathy, worried whisper, and the nindroid looked down at their face in concern. Unagami was never that expressive, but right now their face was pulled in a tight frown and they shuddered at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>Zane was forcefully reminded of who Unagami was and what they had gone through. It made him even more worried for them. This was now about a bit more than just fear from sleeping in a strange place. </p><p>“He will,” Zane told the child confidently. </p><p> </p><p>“He has left me before,” they stated coldly before he could reassure them further, forcing their gaze away from him to glare into the distance, their form turning staticky, with bits of black skin seeping in between waves, “Based on all previous data, the likelihood is high that he could abandon me again.” </p><p> </p><p>“He won’t,” Zane maintained, unwavering in his own conclusion. </p><p> </p><p>Looking no more reassured at his comments, they pulled away from him, body no more stable. Bitingly they asked, “How can you know that, when the facts are against it? I’ve run logic functions on the probability of this happening while I’ve been sitting here, and a majority of conclusions point towards my maker leaving again,” they persisted, but their gaze was fearful through its growing indistinctness. They seemed to be literally falling apart in front of Zane.</p><p> </p><p>The older ninja sighed in sympathy for the computer program’s plight. He could imagine all-too-well what it was like to feel abandoned by one’s creator. But that also meant he knew why their assessment was incorrect. He had seen how Milton had treated his creation, it was clear that the man cared deeply for the child, he had been so nervous about just dropping them off at the monastery. The nindroid also knew how powerful of a relationship that could be.“Because there is one important factor you haven’t accounted for in your data,” he paused for dramatic effect as Unagami gave him a desperate and questioning look, then smiled as he continued, “Love,” he pronounced with conviction, giving an explanation fuelled by his warm memories of his own father, and his ninja family after him, and all that they had been through together, “Even when all conceivable logic points towards one conclusion, love is a force far more powerful than statistics. This one seemingly small factor can change everything. And your father loves you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>They returned to normal, but still gave him a worried look, “And you say this will ensure his return?” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded confidently, “I am certain. And if he doesn’t, we will track him down again. If the worst happens, you can stay here with us.” He pulled the small computer back against his side, embracing them tightly, feeling the buzzing of their code running in place of the heartbeat he would feel from a human child. “No matter what, you will never be left alone again.”</p><p> </p><p>Once more they said nothing in response, but looked into the distance, processing everything Zane had told them. They leaned momentarily into his side, looking far more relaxed; their appearance turning to their more usual age. Nodding sharply, they told the nindroid, “Thank you.” Though the statement was said straightforwardly, Zane could sense their relief and gratitude. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled warmly, “Of course.” As Unagami leaned back away from him, he stood up gracefully, and Unagami followed suit. Gesturing toward the young computer's bed he suggested, “Now, why don’t you get some rest? I’m sure all of those panicked if/then simulations left quite a bit of clutter; it will feel much better once you get that all cleared out.” </p><p> </p><p>Almost sheepishly, Unagami agreed; climbing onto the bed, though they didn’t bother to throw the covers over themself. The nindroid shook his head bemusedly at that but didn’t comment. When Unagami’s gaze started to turn inwards in a way that only a fellow digital being would completely recognize-- clearly beginning a long nightly debugging-- he made his way towards the door to leave them for the night. However, as he stood in the doorway he hesitated, and turned back to make sure everything was alright. “Would you like me to stay with you for a while?” </p><p> </p><p>Blinking static out of their eyes, the child turned to the lingering ninja, taking a long moment to refocus on the room in front of them before responding with a swift headshake. “That is unnecessary. Your comforting earlier was very effective. Also,” they continued, gaze focusing inwards for a brief moment once again, before turning back to Zane, “I have just received an encouraging communication from my father. He said that he loves me.” Stating that, in a rare moment Unagami beamed, their smile brighter than any expression Zane had ever seen them show before. It was so happy that the nindroid couldn’t help but smile as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. Good night, Unagami.” </p><p> </p><p>“A peaceful resting period for you as well, Zane.” </p><p> </p><p>Zane left the room, shutting the door softly behind him, trusting that now Unagami would be getting the rest that they needed. </p><p> </p><p>Well, they would. As soon as Zane left, they paused in their barely-begun maintenance, re-reading through the message from their father a few more times, storing the precious words deep in their memory where it could stay untouched for as long as they were running. As long as they had that love, they would have a peaceful night, and a peaceful morning, and a peaceful life for the rest of time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my lil piece! Leave comments, kudos, etc, hope you liked it. :)<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>